Demise
by the invader teen14
Summary: My name is Vladimir and I am the demise of the Vampire council... A short story with OC! Rated T for violent destruction.


Invader Teen14 presents….

Demise

First let me introduce myself, my name is Vladimir Von Hecklessting and I am the demise of the vampire council.

It was all too easy! I met that dimwitted Ethan and his friends a few weeks ago…

And it went from there…

I discovered Sarah's secret and I found it to be intriguing, I knew there and now that I wanted to be a vampire: But not just any vampire, the most powerful vampire there ever was…

But she said it was insane! The vampire council wouldn't allow it, she said I would abuse my power….

But I told her I wouldn't…

I lied…

When she took me to the council, they did the process and I became one of them…

For weeks I could do the most amazing things, fly, super speed, super strength and suck the blood of anyone I saw…

I may have went too far when I sucked the blood out of a little girl, many people screamed and ran for their pathetic lives…

Little did I know that Ethan, Benny and Sarah would be there...

They captured me and sent me to the council, the leader of the council exiled me and sent me to a place where all naughty vampires go when they misbehave.

I still couldn't believe they had a vampire prison…

For five whole months I was there, some of the other vampires made fun of me and pushed me around…

Then it happened…

Late one night I was mining my own business and one of the others came to do their daily torture me routine…

The hard painful hits made me lose it…

Before I knew it, I had torn the cellmates head clean off and many ran in fear…

The vampire dripping on my head felt good…

I wanted to keep doing it….

That same night, I broke out of prison and made my way to a special lab in White Chapel…

There I found out a robotics/human cross-power experiments and I told the scientists that I wanted to be a part of their robotics/human cross-power plan and they gladly accepted my offer…

The process way long but it was worth it all…

When I woke up, I found out that my power went further than ever before and I loved the power…

I thanked the kind scientists…

And killed them all…

I flew out into the night and found my way into the vampire council…

The leader was surprised to see me…

Even more scared than surprised when she saw my newly additional power features…

I gave my smile…

And I shot her in the forehead with my plasma blast…

That's when the fight began…

I had no idea that Ethan and his friends would be there…

They fought back with all their strength but I was stronger…

I killed all their allies and nearly killed Rory if it hadn't been for Sarah grabbing him out of the way in time when I shot…

Those heroes made it out…

But the other vampires were not the luckiest of all….

The building was littered with the dead vampires…

I loved the smell of their death…

I wanted more than that…

The same night, I attacked White Chapel and killed half of the town…

But many made it out…

Even the heroes and their families…

I watched the town burn to the ground with glee…

But my victory was short lived…

Ethan and his friends attack me…

They fought me and I fought back…

They might've lost when I aimed my plasma blaster at them…

Erica got in the way…

And I gave the shot…

She fell…

And I felt a great accomplishment…

The other saw what I did in horror and ran away like the cowards they really are…

The next morning I woke to see the town now in ashes, I felt great pride and joy in myself from my accomplishment…

The vampire council, white chapel and Erica…

All are dead now…

But my rain of terror isn't done yet…

I got the news from a few enemies of the vampire kind that the filthy mongrels are now allies of a group of heroes called the teen heroes…

I killed thos enemies when I got the news but I felt a wave of relief….

If those mongrels are with other heroes…

Then they probably would give me a chance…

To kill them all….

I'm making my way to my destination right now…

And when I meet these Teen Heroes…

May I never show them mercy…

My name is Vladimir and I am the bringer of all the deaths of all who oppose me….

The end…

(A/N: So what do you guys think? I know this story may be a little surprising but it just came up into my mind and I wrote it out, sorry Erica fans about the death of Erica but it's all leading up to Teen Heroes. I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, I only own Vladimir)


End file.
